gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bootylicious
''Bootylicious - piosenka wykonana w odcinku "Hairography" przez dziewczyny z Jane Addams Academy, przeciwniczki New Directions na Zawody Okręgowe. Po występie, Rachel mówi Will'owi, że wystąpiły lepiej tylko z pozoru dzięki "włosografii", która kryje słaby wokal i choreografię. Nauczyciel ignoruje słowa uczennicy i używa włosografii do "Hair/Crazy in Love". Tekst '''Dziewczyny z Jane Addams Academy:' Shadonda, Can you handle this? Aphasia, Can you handle this? Jayelle, Can you handle this? I don't think they can handle this! Barely move, we've arrived Lookin' sexy, lookin' fly Baddest chicks, chicks inside DJ, jam tonight Shadonda: Spotted me a tender thing There you are, come on baby Don't you wanna dance with me Can you handle, handle me Dziewczyny z Jane Addams Academy: You gotta do much better if you gonna dance with me tonight (Shadonda: Baby!) You gotta work your jelly if you gonna dance with me tonight (Shadonda: Hee oooh) Read my lips carefully if you like what you see Move, groove, prove you can hang with me By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me Hook up your seatbelt, it's time for take off I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Oooh) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: I don't think you're ready!) I don't think you ready for this Aphasia z Jane Addams Academy: Cause my body too bootylicious for ya baby Dziewczyny z Jane Addams Academy: Baby, can you handle this? Baby, can you handle this? Baby, can you handle this? I don't think you can handle this, oooh I'm about to break you off H-town goin' hard Lead my hips, slap my thighs Swing my hair, square my eyes Lookin' hot, smellin' good Groovin' like I'm from the hood Over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss Can you handle, handle this I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Yeah!) I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe (Shadonda: Eeeeeh) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: I don't think you're ready!) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: No, no!) I don't think you ready for this Aphasia z Jane Addams Academy: Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe Dziewczyny z Jane Addams Academy: Move your body up and down (Shadonda: Whoo!) Make your booty touch the ground (Shadonda: Whoo!) I can't help but wonder why Is my vibe too vibealacious for you, babe I shake my jelly at every chance When I whip with my hips you Slip into a trance I'm hoping you can Handle all this jelly that I have Now let's cut a rug while we scat some jazz Paparereahure Paparereahure Rereahu Parererehu Parererehu Babababa (Aphasia: Aaaah!) Dziewczyny z Jane Addams Academy: I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: Eeeee) I don't think you ready for this (Aphasia: No, oh!) Cause my body too booty (with Aphasia: 'licious for ya babe!) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Oooooh) (Aphasia: Oooh) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: For you babe!) I don't think you ready for this Aphasia z Jane Addams Academy: Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe Dziewczyny z Jane Addams Academy: I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Baby!) (Aphasia: Heh heh!) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Yeah yeah) I don't think you ready for this (Aphasia: Heeeeeeh) Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe (Aphasia: No no) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Don't think you're ready, baby, eeh!) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: No, no, no, oh!) I don't think you ready for this Shadonda z Jane Addams Academy: Cause my body too bootylicious for ya baby Dziewczyny z Jane Addams Academy: I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: No, no, no oh!) I don't think you ready for this (Aphasia: I don't think you're ready!) Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe (Shadonda: Aaaaaaah!) Dziewczyny z Jane Addams Academy: I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Aaaw!) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Baby!) I don't think you ready for this Aphasia z Jane Addams Academy (Shadonda): Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe ('licious for you babe!) Galeria bo.jpg 1x11_Hairography_-_Glee_0001.jpg 05.jpg 06.jpg 33lmc87.gif 443px-JayelleGlee.png 500px-Janeaddams.jpg 576566_1289355693065_full.jpg Booty2.jpg BootyBooty.jpg glee-hairography-bootylicious.jpg ShadonaGlee.png tumblr_m00uzq0LHa1qb1h3n.jpg Filmy thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Hairography